


Bio Problems

by resplendentDiscriminator (dualSupremacy)



Category: South Park
Genre: Biology Class, High School, genetic lesson, oddly caused boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualSupremacy/pseuds/resplendentDiscriminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle likes his Biology lesson a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bio Problems

“So there are 46 chromosomes in a human cell. Which means that there are 22 pairs of homologous chromosomes-23 if you are female because unlike males, they have two X-chromosomes.”

Kyle squirmed in his seat, listening to his biology teacher intently, not only with interest in the content, but with a strange enchantment. He felt strangely tingly, and he rubbed his legs together awkwardly, trying to quell the feeling.

“Now, the traits expressed are determined by the presence or absence of the dominant or recessive allele in the genes on those chromosomes. In a genotype where a dominant allele is present, the dominant trait, or phenotype will be expressed.”

He had no clue why, but words like “dominant” and “expressed” were oddly erotic to him, and he could feel himself growing harder. Luckily, his jacket was large and baggy enough to cover it, and he pulled it over his bulge.

“Recessive phenotypes are only expressed when there is no dominant allele to mask it.” At long last, the bell rang, releasing the students to lunch. “Okay, we’ll continue this lesson tomorrow. Your homework is 6.5 in your workbooks!”

Kyle walked with shame, embarrassed that he got a hard on by the lesson he just sat through. It wasn’t the teacher that was turning him on, but it was the lesson itself. What was hot about genes and chromosomes and stuff, he didn’t know, but it just sort of happened.

He didn’t even notice Stan creeping up behind him, surprised when he felt hands grab his shoulders. The hands pulled him to a halt, then close to the other’s chest. Stan rested his head on Kyle’s right shoulder and said, “Hey dude. Like the lesson?”

Kyle felt his face going red, but turned to look at Stan anyway. He saw his mouth form a shocked “o” shape once he realized what Kyle was getting at, going as far to looking down where his hands were pulling down his jacket to cover his bulge. He looked back up at Kyle, and smirked.

“You really liked the lesson, huh?” Kyle nodded slightly, still ashamed. Stans arms moved to around the ginger’s frail waist. “How would you like a hand with that?”


End file.
